Threshold to never being friends
by floweroftheages
Summary: So this fanfic's about the future daughter of Harry and Ginny. Emerald's her name, she's fifteen years old and she has gotten in to some troble with her best friend and cousin Rory Weasley. It's tearing down on the two of the and their friends, Meredith W
1. Threshold to never ever being friend

Chapter 1 - Threshold to never ever being friends

15 years old Lily Emerald Potter looked at her parents in disbelieve.

"You got to be kidding me!" she said and crossed her arms. "Do you want me to spend a whole weekend at the Burrow, alone!"

Her parents looked at each other.

Finally her mother turned her eyes to Emerald.

"Well, kind of." Ginny said. "You haven't really spent a lot of time with your grandparents and we thought it would do you good to get out of London for a while."

"Yeah, but there are reasons for me not spending time with those dried, old mushrooms." Emerald said quietly.

"You said what?" her mother asked with her jaw set.

"Nothing!" Emerald cursed herself for saying that out laud.

She couldn't handle Molly and Arthur Weasley to well. Mugglestuff here, cooking there. Emerald was more of a Potter than a Weasley on that point.

"Emmy," her father started. "I've talked to Neville and Luna and"

Emerald's eyes widened. "Oh so that's what you mean by "kind of". Betty's coming isn't she!"

Harry smiled. "Quick thinking."

"Yes! I haven't seen her all summer. You know she and her family went abroad, to, eh. What was it now..."

"Sweden, I think." Ginny reminded her daughter.

"Yeah, that right." Emerald smiled with her entire face

"So you're okay with this thing now, then?" Harry asked.

Emerald let out a little laugh.

"'Course I am. More than okay. But where are you lot going?"

"Oh I and your father are just going to spend a fun weekend, home with Laura and Elisa."

Emerald sighed.

Surely she had wanted to spend the weekend with her family and do whatever fun they were going to do, but her 8 year old twin sisters could really be a pain in the ass. So she was kind of glad to slip past them and their mischief.

Emerald smiled, and rose from her seat in the sofa and gave her parents each a kiss on their cheek.

"By the way, how is it between you and Rory nowadays?" her father asked, before Emerald had reached the door.

She turned around. "We haven't exactly spoken to each other since the end of the term, or more likely the middle of it."

Ginny shook her head. "Well you know that's sad, don't you."

Emerald nodded. "I know it's silly and everything, but she shouldn't have challenged me on the seekerspot. She really shouldn't have. And I'm way better than she is."

Ginny looked at her. "Come on Emmy, we know you're good, very good in fact. But there is now need to brag about it."

"I'm not bragging, I'm just telling the truth. Besides, I wonder why she didn't apply as a keeper. She's really good and she has it in her blood. Ron played keeper, didn't he."

Harry nodded and smiled a bit. "He was quite good actually."

"When his nerves didn't spoil it for him." Ginny added on and laughed.

"Yeah, well back to you and Rory." Her father said and started to look serious. "I talked to Ron yesterday at the office and this fight of yours is really tearing down on Meredith."

God, Meredith! Emerald hadn't thought of what situation she'd put her best friend and cousin in.

"Oh no. She must be a total nerve wrack by now!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, to hear her twin sister talking bad about you is kind of a nightmare for her, as Ron said. She doesn't know where to stand. The same with Betty."

"God, now I really have to make up with Rory. But all the things she said, all the things I said. It's not going to be easy!"

"No it isn't." Ginny said and rose from the red armchair and walked over to Emerald. "But you'll soon get the chance."

Emerald thought for a while and then...

"Shit, she's coming to the Burrow?"

"You'll se, you'll see..." both Ginny and Harry said and walked past her in the door.

Emerald hated so called surprises. Even though she was quite sure on this one.

She knew Rory was going to be there. She just knew.

When Emerald went to bed that night she tried to come up what she was going to say to Rory the following day. Was she going to say "I'm sorry" the first moment she saw Rory and then they would hug and continue to be friends for the rest of their lives? Or would Rory even speak to her when she saw Emerald.

If Emerald knew Rory right she wouldn't forgive her that easy. She would probably yell at Emerald and Emerald would yell back at her.

So the fight between Rory and Emerald wouldn't solve with just a little chat. No, it would probably take the whole weekend just make the two of them talk, but Emerald was determined. She was going to make up with Rory. If not for her own sake, but for Meredith and Betty's.


	2. Casket of a buried stone

**Chapter 2 - Casket of a Buried Stone**

9:00 the alarm clock showed when Emerald woke up. Betty wasn't going to come until 10:30 so Emerald wasn't in the biggest hurry to get out of bed. She had always been very quick in the most things she did whether she was doing homework, thinking or talking, which wasn't always to her advantages. She usually acted before thinking.

At 9:30 her owl; Miss Green-Daisy, little sisters and her parents thought she should go up. And she did. After taking a needed shower, she got dresses putting on a pair of jeans that she rolled up, just above her ankles and a pink shirt. Socks she didn't thought were needed in the amazing spring-kind-of-summer weather.

Down in the kitchen, her family was gathered.

She sat down by the table, next to her father who gave her a kiss on her cheek and a "Good morning, sunshine!"

"Good morning." she said quietly.

"Good morning you muttering, big troll." Laura and Elisa said at the same time with big, smirky smiles on their lips.

"What's up with you, slime ball" Elisa said.

"Are you nervous meeting Rory maybe? I mean, I would if I were you." Laura said and imitated a frightened Emerald.

Ginny gave the two girls an angry look, which showed them that they were in trouble. They stopped.

"Don't mind them, love." Ginny said to her daughter whose eyes had turned dark.

"I won't." Emerald said calmly and her eyes were back to the normal brilliant green color.

Ginny sat down by the table and pour up a glas of pumpkin-juice and handed it over to Emerald.

"So how did you sleep?" she asked her slightly depressed daughter.

Emerald sighed.

"To be honest. Not very good. I dreamed that I was buried alive in a casket and that Rory stood over it on the ground, laughing."

Elisa and Laura started to laugh.

"Get out of here or I'll... Tickle you!" Harry said and chased the two even more laughing girls out of the kitchen.

Ginny turned her attention to Emerald.

"So you're worried, then?"

"You could only imagine. I mean, I don't think she's that willing to see me and I don't really want to see her either. But I have to, for Meredith and Betty."

Her mother laughed.

"You know that part about Rory not willing to meet you."

Emerald shook her head and the red hair swirled around her face.

"What about it?"

"Ron and Hermione haven't told her you're coming."

"What!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "You know she'd refuse if she knew. So now she thinks it's just she and Meredith who's going to be there."

Emerald let out a little nervous laugh.

"This is going to be a hell of a ride."

"Yea.. Don't say hell, young lady!"

Emerald rose from the table.

"I won't. Thanks for the breakfast!" she said and kissed her mum on her head,

In the doorway Emerald turned around and looked at her mother.

"By the way, h-e-l-l is a place."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ginny muttered.

"Just wanted you to know!"

Emerald smiled and went up the stairs to pack the last things for the soon to be, unenjoyable weekend.


	3. Snorkack's Hell

**Chapter 3 - Snorkack's Hell**

At 10:25, Emerald was ready with her bag packed, standing in their living room, and waiting for Betty.

A few minutes went by and...

Soot started to blow out from the fireplace and emerald-colored flames started to burn in it. Some seconds went by and there was Betty and her mother, Luna Lovegood.

Betty was first to step out of the fireplace and the second she and Emerald saw each other, they threw themselves into each others arms.

"Emmy!"

"Betty!"

When the two girls finally parted, Emerald was covered in soot. But she didn't mind it. Betty was there.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! How you've been?" Emerald asked Betty, who's big dreamy eyes she'd gotten from her mum, where filled with tears.

"It was kind of fun. You know, going to Sweden and all." she said and hugged Emerald again. "Though I wasn't very fond of the search for the Crumbled-Horned Snorkack."

"Eh, what exactly?"

"I've inherited my mother's looks, but not her loony interests of killing old rumors." Betty said. "I don't exactly know what a Crumbled-Horned Snorkack is either..."

"So you don't think you've inherited Luna's loonyness?" Emerald said and looked across the living room at Luna, who was so caught up, telling Laura and Elisa how fascinating Snorkacks are that she didn't even notice that they almost fell asleep. "Because I do!"

"Thank you really much!" Betty said and gave Emerald a quick jab in her stomach. "So how have you been...?"

The two girls started talking and they had just come to the part were Emerald was about to tell her best friend about the little incident she had with the former sixth and soon to be, seventh year Evan Scott in Hogsmeade, earlier in the summer, when Ginny and Luna said it was time to go.

"Bye dad!" Emerald said and gave her dad a hug.

"Bye, sunshine and good luck." Harry whispered in her ear.

Emerald nodded.

When Betty and Emerald had said goodbye to everybody, they stepped into the green flames and started spinning and a few second later they stood in the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Hi girls!" Was heard and then both Emerald and Betty was pulled out from the fireplace.

"Hello grandma." Emerald said and quickly hugged Molly Weasley.

Betty, as ever so polite gave Molly a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi, Betty!" Molly said and took Betty's hand in hers. "There's no need to call me that, I've known you your whole life. Just simply say Molly."

"Okay then, Molly." Betty said and smiled.

Emerald dusted away some soot and then looked around in the room. No Rory there and she couldn't hear anyone. She turned around to Molly.

"Grams. Where is Meredith and eh, Rory?"

"Don't call me that, you can also say Molly. You know, everybody sais that nowadays!"

"Molly! Where are they?" Emerald asked again.

"Oh well. They're down by the lake." Molly said and looked a bit nervous and Emerald could see that.

"What is it?"

"Eh she knows you're coming so that why she's down by the lake. She got a little bit angry. You know how she is."

"Well let's go down there, then." Betty said and took Emerald's arm.

"She's really angry!" Molly said, even more nervously than before and took Emerald's other arm.

"Come on Molly. Rory's going to come back sooner or later and by that time, Emerald is going to be here."

Molly and Betty started slightly to pull in Emerald's arms and she interrupted.

"I didn't exactly plan for two women have to fight over me and I won't let that happen, so if you're so kind to just..."

Both Betty and Molly let go of Emerald's arms.

"Thank you."

"Let's go then, Emmy!" Betty said.

"I'd actually rather not; we'll wait for her up here." Emerald said nervously.

"No, we won't!" Betty stared at Emerald, whose hair had become more flaming read than ever. "Let's go!"

Betty excused herself to Molly and went out the door. Emerald unwillingly followed her.

"You know this is really silly," Betty said after a while of walk. "And it's really tearing on me and Meredith."

Emerald looked at her best friend, who she highly admired for everything she had done for Emerald through the years.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I really am."

"But why, then! Why Emmy?" Betty asked. She clearly had tears behind her eyes, Emerald could see that.

"I don't know!" Emerald said and continued to walk. "The moment she stepped forward when Naomi asked which ones who wanted to try out for seeker. I was expecting a competition with someone, but not with her. So when she stepped forward I couldn't believe it. I thought she would try out as a keeper that year too. She has always done that. And when she got angry, 'cause I kicked her butt. I couldn't stand it anymore."

Betty sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right. NO! I can't say that." Betty hid her face in her hands. "I'm supposed to be natural here."

Emerald laughed.

"And you say you haven't inherited Luna's loonyness!"

Betty peeked out between her fingers.

"Maybe a little, then."

"Yeah, maybe a little."

They laughed and took each other's hands and continued to walk down to the lake, where Emerald thought and probably Betty too, that within minutes would be a living hell.

At the point where Emerald had tried to convince Betty that it she shouldn't go down to the lake and had turned around twice to run back to the Burrow, they were almost there. Emerald could see the back of her cousins' heads. Meredith's red and Rory's dark-brown hair swirled in the warm wind.

Emerald stopped.

"God. Now or never." she said to Betty. "Promise, you'll cover me if she starts to throw rocks at me?"

Betty laughed.

"Promise!"


	4. Muttering Tooth

**Chapter 4 – Muttering Tooth**

Meredith had heard Betty's laugh and came running towards them. Rory sat still, she probably ignored them.

"Hi girls!" Meredith said and thorough herself into Betty's and Emerald's open arms. "I've missed you both."

"We've missed you two." Betty replied and gave Meredith a kiss on her cheek.

Emerald started to cry when she saw Meredith's sad look.

"I'm sorry, I really am!"

"I know you are, but unfortunely she isn't." Meredith said and looked at Rory.

On the little beach, Rory sat and threw rocks into the lake. Emerald could hear her mutter down there. Always when she was angry, she muttered. When they were little and Emerald had a loose tooth and Rory hadn't, she muttered herself through the whole dinner they had that night and she convinced her dad to loosen a tooth for her. Emerald remembered that very clearly. Rory always muttered.

"Come on, we should go down to her." Emerald said with a bit of faked strength in her voice.

Betty looked at her in disbelieve and then turned her head to Meredith.

"Can't believe she's saying that." Betty said and gave out a little laugh. "I almost dragged her down here and I almost doubted that she should be a Gryffindor."

Meredith turned her attention to Emerald and gave her a smile of mischief.

"And you're supposed to be the bravest among the four of us. Hypocrite!"

"Bug of! Let's go." Emerald said and walked down to Rory.

"Hi there." Emerald said, but Rory didn't answer.

Emerald sighed.

"You can't be angry forever, you know!"

"Try me!" Rory said and rose from the sand.

"Finally, some response!" Emerald said and placed herself in front of Rory.

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Finally Rory opened her mouth.

"I'm not the one who started this."

Emerald couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Oh, don't start. Who was it who challenged me on the seekerspot and got angry 'cause I kicked that persons arse!" Emerald almost shouted. "Who was that?"

Rory tightened her lips.

"I won't talk to you!"

"Don't talk to me then!"

"I won't!"

"You just did!"

Both Meredith and Betty sighed

"Here we go again." they thought

The two cousins and (former) best friends turned their back on each other and walked away.


	5. Looking at Love

**Chapter 5 - Looking at Love**

After a bit of walking Emerald turned around. She really regretted turning her back on Rory, even if she did it too.

Emerald started to run back to the beach.

"Rory! Stop, wait!" she shouted.

Rory stopped walking. Was she going to talk to her?

"I can't be angry with you!" Emerald cried. "I just can't!"

"That you should have thought before running after Evan Scott!" Rory muttered.

"What!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Nothing." Rory said quietly.

"I heard. I always hear what you mutter!" Emerald said, who had inherited her mother's well-known weasleytemper and it was starting to show. Unfortunately for the two girl's, both had the temper.

"So that's what it's all about. Evan Scott."

"Yes, it is!" Rory almost shouted and turned around, to face Emerald. "You knew I liked him!"

Emerald sighed.

"No I didn't! But if you bothered to tell me things like that I would know!"

"Yeah and if you bothered to even listen to me, I would tell you!" Rory shouted back on Emerald.

"Okay, then! If that's how you want it!" Emerald knew this was going to make hell brake lose, but she couldn't resist it. "I kissed Evan."

Rory went dead-quiet.

"You what?" Rory finally said. By the expressions in both Meredith and Betty's they wondered the same.

"Yes or more likely, he kissed me!" Emerald couldn't believe she was telling them this. Though he really had kissed her 2 weeks ago in Hogsmeade. Evan was one of the most popular guys in school, and many girls thought he was cute. Surely Emerald did too but for her; he was nothing special, in the beginning. Every guy Emerald had been out with, only dated her for she was the daughter of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived! But Evan didn't. He had his own opinion about Emerald. Evan found her very beautiful and smart and, yeah. He found her everything. He used to peek on Emerald in the library the few times she went there, but she knew he did. A sixth year looking at a fifth year. She kind of liked having him there.

Evan took every little chance to look at her and get her eyes to look at him. When he sat with his friends in the courtyard, he looked at her. When he played Quidditch he got so caught up looking at her that he forgot to watch the rings, so the other team scored. When he had exams, he gave his all too just get a last glimt of her before McGonagall closed the door. Yes, clearly was the 16 years old Ravenclaw Evan Scott, madly in love with the 15 years old Gryffindor Emerald Potter. And sadly she hadn't noticed, yet.

So Emerald got a pleasant surprise when she bumped in to Evan at Honeydukes. He almost kissed her the moment he saw her and she kissed him back...

Boy was Rory angry. Emerald could clearly see that because her ears had gone red.

"You kissed him!" Betty exclaimed and laughed. "Was he any good?"

Emerald sighed for herself. That was so like Betty to say something like that. Always so curious about everything and everyone. She would really fit as the editor of the Quibbler, like her mother worker as.

"Very fun, Betsy!" Emerald said to tease her. Betty really didn't like to be called that.

"I really didn't know you liked him! Emerald said to Rory who had beginning to develop tears in her blue eyes.

She broke down, crying on the wet sand.

"I'm so sorry Emmy I really am. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I know he don't like me. It was just a teenage crush." Rory cried.

Emerald sat down by her side and hugged her.

"I know!" she said softly. "So you don't mind me, going out with Evan then?"

Rory shook her head.

"Good. You know Quentin West you've always had a crush on, ever since I can remember?" Emerald said.

"Yes!" a still slightly crying Rory nodded.

"I happen to know he's into you!"

"No, he isn't!"

"Oh yeah, you know that time you were in the hospital wing for getting smashed by a bludger, he asked me, Mary and Betty all the time where you had gone." Emerald said. "He even went to see you a couple of times, but you were so nocked out that you probably didn't noticed it."

"Oh, you know I thought I saw his beautiful brown face at some point. Wow!"

"So when we get back to school, I really think you should ask him out or just give him a hint that you like him!"

Rory nodded.

"A trip to Hogsmeade is a good idée!" Betty and Meredith said as they sat down on the ground beside the two former enemies

"Yeah maybe!" Rory said and laughed a little. "We should probably go up, you know, before Molly worries the arse of her."

The other ones agreed and rose to go up to the Burrow.

"Last up is a Snorkack!" Betty said and started running.

"Snorkack?" Meredith said and looked like a complete fool and Rory looked the same.

"Don't know what that is!" Emerald said. "Just run!"

And they did.

The End


End file.
